goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Go!Animate: The Movie/Transcript
The following is an unfinished transcript for the 2006 Flash-animated film, Go!Animate The Movie. Part 1: Eric's Introduction/Opening Title (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo, only in the international prints) (Shows Go!Animate Studios logo) (Shows black screen) Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX presents Text: in association with GO!ANIMATE STUDIOS (a flashlight is turned on and Eric walks through the dark) Eric: Ahem! Attention viewers at your theaters. I'm here to be reminding you, that the following movie may contain some follow-up toons, including cartoon violence that would not be appreciated while you're watching. In fact that you're thinking if you're lying some content, i'm really thinking that I really am not kidding. No, really. I know that you guys are wasted to watch this crap, but really, this movie have to rebound the fact of videos we did. (camera closes up on Eric's face) And it's because all you people at Go!Animate are a complete bust... and so are... you! (fades to white and shows the cartoons running, then the Go!Animate logo zooms down and in with the Cookie Monster running in front of text saying "THE MOVIE" then fades to black) Part 2: PC Guy and The Toy (fades to the Walmart store) PC Guy: I never talked to Brian about his Go!Animate Insanity stuff, so, I gotta go to Walmart to buy something. (PC Guy walks inside the store.) PC Guy: And yes, I like it better than the Salvation Army store. I can't wait to buy stuff from it. (Eric and his wife Jennifer are in their car.) Jennifer: Where does PC Guy off to, Eric? Eric: He went to Walmart to buy some stuff, and he's ten years old. I'm in a bad mood because he told me not to watch Go!Animate every day, every minute, every second. Jennifer: Oh boy, that ten-year-old sneak won't stop buying anything at the baby isle. It's for babies. (Eric and Jennifer are inside Walmart.) Eric: I wonder if this store that has Go Animate Insanity stuff all over it. (PC Guy looks at a toy.) PC Guy: Oh boy, I can't wait to buy the toy. (PC Guy walks off with the toy.) (Eric is talking with the manager.) Eric: Which way did he go? Manager: He went that way. (Everything is red and Eric is mad.) Eric: (scary voice) I hate this. What are we gonna do with him now? (Outside of Walmart, PC Guy exits with the toy in his hand.) PC Guy: Ha ha! I bought the toy. (He stops.) I like to play it by my own. Only one and one. (Closeup of PC Guy, who is scheming.) You will never give it back from me, and you'll never will! (Back inside Walmart, Eric is mad.) Eric: Let's go get him, Jennifer! (Outside Walmart, Eric and Jennifer, angry, run towards PC Guy, who is shocked.) PC Guy: Oh no! Here comes Eric and Jennifer! (PC Guy runs off and Eric and Jennifer chase him.) Eric: Come back here with that toy, PC Guy! (They run through a neighborhood, a backyard and a schoolyard. Closeup of PC Guy who still has the toy and is on a sidewalk.) PC Guy: Well guys, I can play it what I want. You can't catch me! (The manager of Walmart appears behind PC Guy.) Manager: Hey! What did I tell you about shopping? (PC Guy has the toy behind his back.) PC Guy: I...don't know. Manager: And what is that in your hand? (He points to the toy. PC Guy is thinking.) PC Guy: Uh...nothing. Manager: From that moment of this, PC Guy. (He takes the toy from PC Guy, who is now sad.) Manager: I'll take this toy and give it back to Eric. (Eric has the toy now and is happy.) Eric: Wow! I finally got the best toy ever! My kids wanted to play with it. (He looks at PC Guy.) So long, PC Guy. (Eric leaves a kneeing PC Guy alone.) PC Guy: It's just another measly toy. The bodyguard took it from me and I've never had one. Sigh. (Fade to the outside of a supermarket. A bus leaves. Inside, people are shopping. The Cookie Monster runs across the screen as a lady thinks. At the counter, PC Guy walks up to the counter with Brian in it.) PC Guy: Hey Brian. Brian: Is there something I'd like to help you? PC Guy: This toy is very nice than the Tribe of Noise music so familar and the soundtrack of Rollberg. Can I have it back? (A police officer appears and PC Guy is shocked.) Police Officer: No you can't! You stole the toy, that means you can not have it back. You're going to jail! (In a jail cell, PC Guy is locked up and sad.) PC Guy: Sigh. What have I done? Why did he sholl me from last time? Oh well. I'm going to sleep for the rest of 5 days. (PC Guy goes to sleep.) Part 3: 5 Day Investigation Black background title: 5 days later... (Fade to the outside of the City Jail. Inside, PC Guy wakes up from his sleep then thinks, and then looks happy.) PC Guy: Oh yes, I was correct. Now I can get out of jail free. (The jail cell opens and PC Guy walks out. Meanwhile, outside, Victor and Eric are talking.) Victor: Did you hear that Eric? PC Guy slept for 5 days. Eric: What's that, Victor? (Victor speaks close to Eric's ear.) Victor: Five days. (Echo) (The screen turns red and Eric is mad.) Eric ''(in Scary Vo''ice): FIVE DAYS? THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL GROUND THAT GUY FROM WALMART! (Back at Walmart, PC Guy talks to cashier Zack.) PC Guy: Hello. I'm PC Guy, the one-of-a-kind workman that brings you this message: Is it a beautiful day? Zack: It's not when you see that comin'. PC Guy: And yes, the sun is shining outside, with the birds are singing, and the grasses are green. This means I can have that toy back. (Cut to Eric and Victor. Eric is mad.) Eric: Oh my God this is totally making me angry. Somebody do something about this man. (Gary Johnson appears with the soundtrack Blues playing in the background. Eric is shocked.) Gary Johnson: Hello everybody, Gary Johnson here. I like to live with my friend Green Matt. (The music stops and Eric returns to his neutral action.) Eric: That's cool. The music sounds nice, his voice sounds cool, and which person does he talk to me? (The Blues soundtrack music starts again.) Gary Johnson: Guess what chickenbutt? Your voice sounds like Tubby the Chuba. Tee hee hee! (Eric is now mad.) Eric: Oh I get it! His voice is so annoying as Weegee. I'm out of here! (Outside the store, PC Guy has the toy again.) PC Guy: Well guys, this is my toy. You can't have that back! You can't have that back! You can't have that back! You can't have that back! You can't have that back! You can't have that back! (A stick cop appears and PC Guy is shocked.) Stick Cop: Hey you! PC Guy: What do you want Stick Cop? And what are you shrolling me? Stick Guy: Because I don't want you to steal this toy. (PC Guy is shocked again.) PC Guy (as Kidaroo): What?! (Stick Cop turns to Eric and Victor.) Stick Cop: PC Guy is being a stinkerputt, isn't he? Eric: I guess I want to have that toy back. Victor: Me too, Eric. (In a jail cell, PC Guy is locked again.) PC Guy: Sigh. I hate shops that have tried to get the toy back. What am I going to do? (Back at home, Eric and Victor happily have the toy. Back at the jail cell, PC Guy suddenly smiles.) PC Guy: I know! I just had an idea! (Transition to a house. Inside, Eric and Jennifer sit on the couch as Kayla and Victor play with the toy. Gary Johnson appears again.) Gary Johnson: Hey, Eric! (Eric turns angry.) Eric: What what what what what what what? What is it now? Gary Johnson: Don't get mad, glad will cheer you up. Tee hee hee! Get it? Cheer you up? Tee hee hee! Eric: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GO AWAY? Gary Johnson: Well then. (Gary sings as he walks away.) Eric: It's pretty quiet in here Victor. Maybe we can listen to it. Victor: We sure can, Eric. (He suddenly thinks.) And wait, where's our toy? (The toy is gone, and Victor and Eric are shocked.) Eric: What the heck? Victor: It's gone! (Eric is mad and Victor has a disgusted face.) Eric: Stupid PC Guy just took it again. Let's find him! (Cut to PC Guy who is happily walking on a sidewalk with the toy.) PC Guy: Yay, I got the toy back! Eric will never shroll me again! Now, I'm a one-of-a-kind workman that brings toys at Walmart this message. (Back at the house, Eric looks at the TV.) Eric: Wait a minute! Something is on the news. (A news reporter stands in front of a black screen with a picture of PC Guy on the top left corner.) News Reporter: This just in: We report that a guy named PC Guy has gone to Walmart and stole a toy that was missing. That's all till next report. (Eric and Victor are mad.) Eric: Stupid PC Guy! He's got the toy from Walmart! Let's chase him! (Cut to PC Guy who is now sad and walking with the toy.) PC Guy: Ouch! My feet hurts from walking. I need to have a rest. (PC Guy sits on a bench and thinks. Suddenly, Eric and Victor appear, angry, and PC Guy is shocked.) Eric: I'll teach you to have that toy back! INCOMPLETE! Category:Transcripts Category:Movies